Interrelationships between free fatty acid and ketone body metabolism will be studied in intact and hepatectomized rats. Blood concentrations of free fatty acids will be increased by infusion and the effect of this on ketone body turnover and free fatty acid turnover will be studied in fasted and diabetic rats.